


Mother Hen

by BlackWolfHeartnet



Series: Go Big or Go Home Verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Hospital Visit, M/M, freestyle skier!kurt, knee injury, teacher!Blaine, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfHeartnet/pseuds/BlackWolfHeartnet
Summary: Part 2 of Soreness.Blaine drags Kurt to the hospital because Kurt keeps limping, turns out it's only stressed tendons and after a little bit of ice, he'd be fine but this is Blaine's first injury with Kurt and it turns him into a but of a mother hen.





	Mother Hen

**Author's Note:**

> Basically something that I think will most likely happen if I was dating someone and got hurt at the ski hill -not that I'm a professional athlete, but I'm accident prone haha...
> 
> Currently at a ski hill, writing a skiing fanfiction...
> 
> Also, this is technically set in New York (I guess) but I'm Canadian, so the visit to the hospital doesn't really include paying for it because I don't know how that works....sorry..
> 
> God, this is so short! I'm sorry!!  
> Oh, in Soreness, I said that Blaine and Kurt were husbands but I've changed that!

Kurt refused to curl up next to Blaine, instead choosing the couch to sleep on because any sort of touch made him cry out and Blaine hated it. That's why, at six in the morning while Kurt was still half-asleep, Blaine was up and dragging him into the car and heading for the hospital. Even if something was wrong, the injury was still stressing Blaine out.

"Blaine, why are we at the hospital? Is Cooper hurt?" Even though Blaine was worried about his boyfriend, the comment made him chuckle.

"No sweetie, Cooper isn't the one who's hurt. We're here because of you." Kurt hummed.

"But, I'm not hurt. Oh, right. It's fine, just landed weirdly, all I need is rest and ice. Now, let's go back home so I can keep sleeping."

"Nope, c'mon, out you get." Blaine climbed out of the car, staring at Kurt until he did so as well. Grabbing Kurt by the wrist, they slowly walked to the hospital doors. Kurt tried to fight but between being awoken from sleep without much of a warning and Blaine basically dragging him, he gave up pretty fast.

~~~~~K&B~~~~~~

"Good morning!" An all too chipper voice came from behind the check-in. "Name, ID and reason for visit, please." She gave them a giant smile but to Blaine, it looked kind of fake.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine said as he pushed Kurt's ID through the small opening at the bottom of the glass. "He," Blaine pointed to his half asleep boyfriend. "got hurt skiing yesterday. Said he fell on his knee wrong." She nodded and presented a band to put around Kurt's wrist before pointing them towards the waiting room. 

"You guys are here pretty early and knock on wood, nothing bad happens. You guys should be in and out relatively fast." She smiled again and Blaine nodded, pulling Kurt with him to where she had pointed.

"Kurt, sit." Blaine watched the athlete drop unto the chair, before bringing his knee up to rest out in front of him. "How's your knee feeling? Do you want me to come with you?" Blaine rolled up Kurt's pant leg. "Has it gotten bigger? I think the bruising has gotten worse!" Blaine knew that he was freaking out but he couldn't stop.

"Blaine, babe. Chill. I'm fine, my knee is just swollen from sore tendons. Seriously, just add ice." Kurt tried to be the voice of reason and deep down, Blaine probably knew that his boyfriend was right -considering that the injury had just happened the day before, but Blaine didn't want Kurt to be hurt and if there was a chance that the injury was severe, Blaine wanted to know sooner rather than later.

"Kurt Hummel?" A nurse called out, though the only people in the waiting room was Kurt and Blaine.

"Blaine, you can come if you want. Especially if what the nurse says is the same thing that I say, then you can chill out." Blaine nodded and quietly followed behind a limping Kurt, not wanting to grab him anymore than he already had in the building in case Kurt was completely out of the closest.

"Hello Mr. Hummel. Is this you brother?" The nurse asked as they sat down in a viewing room, Kurt sat down on the bed, cringing as the sheets crumpled under his weight.

"No, this is my boyfriend." Blaine watched the nurse for some sort of reaction but she just nodded and without missing a beat, jumped into questioning.

"What happened? In details please."

"At the hill, went off an XL jump and came down awkwardly on his leg. Shook it off in the moment and went in for the next jump, didn't land that one, my knee collapsed under me and I fell pretty hard. Headed home after that and climbed into the tub and tried a cold bath until my own skin couldn't handle it, than just left it propped on the side of the tub until Blaine got home and applied a cold washcloth to it." Blaine noticed that he had explained that he had put the cloth on while in the tub with Kurt. "I slept on the couch because I couldn't stand anything touching my knee and than Blaine dragged me here." The entire time that Kurt was talking, the nurse was poking around the knee, pausing only when Kurt hissed out in pain -which was a lot.

"Alright, I'll be 100% sure after seeing an x-ray, but I'm pretty sure that you just need ice and rest." Blaine ignored the look that Kurt shot him. "I'm just gonna grab a wheelchair."

~~~~~K&B~~~~~~

"Alrighty, judging from the photos, it looks like it's only pulled muscles as there are no visible breaks in the bones. Go home, rest and take painkillers if it gets to much. Come back after a couple of weeks if the pain increases." Kurt nodded with smile before staring at Blaine, who just thanked the nurse as he gently pulled Kurt out of the room and towards the parking lot.

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned when they got to the front doors.

"Stay. Do not move from this spot. I'm grabbing the car and pulling up front. Do. Not. Move." Blaine walked off leaving Kurt confused and annoyed. He was tempted to follow but his knee was sore and after being poked, staying and waiting was okay. By the time they made it home, Kurt was ready to crash -on a bed, with Blaine.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight. If you need anything, just holler." Blaine said as he dropped Kurt on the bed but was stopped before he made it very far. "What?"

"Sleep here. I slept without you last night and it was a bitch." Relief was clear on Blaine's face as he crawled into bed with his boyfriend.

~~~~~K&B~~~~~~

Apparently Blaine took off an entire week of work to stay home with Kurt and it was driving the athlete up the wall. Kurt was no longer doing things himself, food was brought to him in bed, he was carried to the bathroom and helped when he showered. Blaine had disappeared to go grocery shopping and Kurt had taken the chance to workout, inside his "office" were weights and an elliptical as well as several balance-designed equipment.

With music blaring in his ears, Kurt took a deep breath and started using the bench press. He could feel his muscles working and soon the familiar burn was back and damn, it felt good. Kurt eventually lost track of time.

"Kurt! The hell are you doing? You're gonna get hurt!" Earbuds were ripped from his ears and a furious Blaine stood over him. Kurt rolled his eyes, his career was dangerous and if this was how Blaine acted with pulled muscles, he wasn't looking forward to broken bones.

"Working out. It's been a week, the limp is completely gone and I need to be back on the snow soon before a mental block comes." The look on Blaine's face changed from mad to understanding.

"I know. I just liked being with you this past week." Kurt sat up, sweat made his shirt damp and he pulled it off before lying back down.

"Spot me?"


End file.
